The size-dependent band-gap tunability and solution processability of nanocrystals (NCs) make them attractive candidates for optoelectronic applications. One factor that presently limits the device performance of NC thin films is sub-bandgap states, also referred to as trap states. An understanding of the mechanism can help improve device performance.